


Wilden the Whimsical

by OceanHeart23



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barley is a Good Sibling, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Ian Lightfoot, Ian getting another hug, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Ian had always dreamed of meeting his dad but definitely not quite like this.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot, Ian Lightfoot & Wilden Lighfoot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	Wilden the Whimsical

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Onward story since I loved the movie so much. I guess set sometime after the movie. It's also primarily gen pretty much just focusing on the family.   
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Onward and make no money from writing this.

Ian comes to awareness to find himself standing on a cliff-side very reminiscent of the night that Barley got to meet their dad at the end of their first quest. Which was ironic because he was now standing before the very man, he'd only seen in pictures and whose voice he'd heard from tapes.

“Dad?” His voice cracked halfway through. He blinked a bit wondering, if this was a mirage that would fade away.

The man in front of him smiled. Eyes warm and outer lines crinkling just slightly. He looked exactly as Ian had imagined only somewhat taller and nose crooked to the left big as his own. 

“Hello son.”

Ian felt frozen for only a second. Then he couldn't stop himself from colliding forward and crushing his dad as tight as he could. He didn't even care if this was real or not. It was something he had dreamed of and wanted to do his entire life. His dad embraced him letting his arms wrap tightly around his shoulders. After a few minutes he felt his dad pull back but was keeping his hands on his shoulders.

“I hope this doesn't mean that Barley forgot to give you my hug from earlier.” His dad teased lightly.

Ian laughed wetly not even realizing he had been tearing up, until he felt his dad wiping them away.

“It's good to see you Ian, but I wish it wasn't under these circumstances.”

Sniffling before taking a look around him Ian spoke. “This is just a dream right?”

His dad shook his head gravely. “I'm afraid not son. Right now you're dying.”

It felt like his heart dropped, as Ian experienced his second huge revelation in a manner of minutes. “I'm going to die?”

His dad again shook his head. “Not if you fight right now to stay alive. You're at what we call the crossroads. Meaning you have a choice in this. You can fight and return back home to the real world, or not and stay with me. However if you don't decide quickly that decision may be taken out of your hands.”

Ian however had latched onto only one part of that. “I could stay here with you?”

His dad smoothed over his hair, smiling fondly if a tad sad. “While I hope to be reunited with you someday son. It's not your time. You still have your whole life ahead of you, and I believe you're meant for great things. Plus your family needs you, especially your brother.”

Ian bit his lip in thought. “I...think they'd be alright in time. Barley would still have mom, Colt, and his D & D friends. Right now though you don't have anyone....but you could have me?”

His dad let out an unexpected hearty laugh. “Oh Ian... I already have you and you have me maybe not in the way we'd both like. But I am always with you, even if you can't see me. I watch over you all like a guardian angel silently from above.” His expression sobered up a bit. “And that's how I know your death would destroy your mom and Barley. Would you really want to stay with me, if it meant putting them through that?

Shaking his head Ian let out a soft no knowing he could never do that. He felt his dad pat his shoulder.

“I....it's just not fair.” He admitted quietly. “I wanted to see and meet you my whole life. Then had the chance but gave it to Barley because he deserved it after everything, and I know he needed it. So I made peace with it only to see you now, and I have to accept leaving you again? There's so much I want to know and I just don't think I ever will.” He felt himself tearing up once more and brushed away the frustrated tears.

His dad hugged him once more. “I know, and I'm sorry. It may not be fair, but sometimes that's just the hands we're dealt in life. I'll tell you this though. The only five things you need to know about me are the following: 

The drums on the feet came, because I love dancing and took your mom to it on our first date. She was really impressed by it.  
My favorite spell was aloft elevar, because it was the first spell I'd ever mastered.  
I always hoped to share my magic with you boys at some point  
My wizarding name really was Wilden the Whimsical, because I thought it sounded neat and fit me well. I hope you pick out a great one for yourself.

Ian chuckled, not really feeling up to telling his dad. It wasn't that great of a name, and he was kinda a terrible dancer. “And the fifth?” Having a feeling he knew what it was going to be.

His dad nodded with a knowing glance. “That I love you three. Always have, always will. As I told Barley, I'm quite proud of you both.”

Ian felt something shifting and knew his time was growing short. He tried putting all his energy into fighting what was pulling at him. “Thanks dad. I love you too. It was really nice to finally meet you for however short it was. I uh...guess this is goodbye.”

His dad gave him one last smile, that Ian tried to commit to memory. “Let's not call it a goodbye. Let's call it until we meet again which hopefully for my sake won't be too soon son. Say hello to your mother for me. It's good to see her happy.”

“I-” Ian barely got anything out before he was thrown back into the real world. The real world was apparently filled with pain. 

It was a while until voices filtered through his consciousness, as he drifted on a sea of pain.

“And I got some more paint, so we could expand on the paint job you did. Not saying what you did isn't amazing. But the rest of the beige looks pretty lackluster next to it. I have a few ideas for it.”

Ian recognized his brother's voice for what it was but had never heard it quite that exhausted or wrecked before now.

“Course that means you'd have to wake up first. But it's okay! you'll just do it on your own time like how you learned to walk. Everyone else thought you were behind at two years old, because you hadn't done it yet. But we both knew you'd do it, when you were ready and screw everyone else.”

“Barley.”

“Ah sorry mom.”

A sigh. “Honey maybe you should go home and get some rest. You've barely left his bedside all week, and frankly you could do with a shower.”

“No thanks mom I'm good here. Besides I don't smell anything.”

She muttered. “You're probably immuned at this point.” A frustrated huff was heard. “Alright I am going to the cafeteria to grab you something to eat, which you will do without protest. Then we're discussing a rotation because I refuse to let this carry on.”

“But- ..yikes! Okay thanks mom.”

He heard the door open then close again.

“Mom's sometimes more terrifying with that look, then when she was taking on that dragon. But...she may have a point. It just doesn't feel right leaving you here, even though the idea of hospitals unnerves me.” 

Ian listened as Barley cleared his throat trying to keep his voice steady.

“So um the docs said that there's a chance you may not come out of the coma and to accept that but Psh! What do they know? They don't know my little brother like I do. You've faced rock dragons and walked across canyons! I just know you're going to come back to us. I believe that.”

Ian had to give himself a second, so he could compose himself and also just appreciate his brother's faith.

“Right so whenever you're ready. Ah where were we oh that's right going back to my day. So would you believe that I got another parking ticket and from our new step dad no less! He is not warming up to my good side let me tell you. Also why do we have so many rules on parking anyways? Back in the days of old we wouldn't have to worry over such things. The only things we would have to worry about would be..”

“Battling dragons?” Ian croaked out, opening his eyes.

“He lives!!” Barley cried out before trying to hug him.

“Barley....ow...”

Ian was released immediately. “Oh sorry! I'm just so glad you're awake. Man I've been going out of my mind with this.” He gave Ian this look like he'd just been given Guinevere for the first time happy, relieved, and excited all at once.

“Oh wait! I should probably go get a nurse and let mom know you've woke up.”

Barley got up to leave but was stopped by Ian's hand on his wrist. 

“Barley wait.”

“What is it? Are you in pain? Do you need some water? Is it-”

“No Barley listen, actually a yes to the water in a second, but no listen first. I saw dad right before I woke up just now.”

“You what?” Barley asked in shock before sitting back down. It felt like he'd just been clobbered over the head with a club.

“I guess I was dying, and he said that I had a choice. I could come back here, or...I could stay there with him.”

Barley was still looking at him shocked before letting out a breath. “I can't imagine that was an easy decision to make.” While selfishly Barley was rather glad Ian had chosen them, he knew how tempting it would have been especially because of how great their dad was.

“It wasn't, but he said he's always with us even if we can't see him. I think deep down I also know I'm meant to be here with you guys, and besides there's still a few things I'd like to do yet. I've never even had my first beer yet.”

Barely grinned minutely, nudging him softly. “Or been on your first date or grown your first bit of facial hair.”

Ian made a face at the thought of himself with a beard. Then again their dad had a beard, so maybe it'd look alright on him.

Pouring out a drink for Ian and handing it to him Barley asked. “Did you two get to talk about anything before you came back?”

Ian shook his head taking a grateful sip. “Not really I didn't get to stay long. Just that he told me the only five things we ever need to know about him are this.” Repeating back what their dad had said and observing his brother's expressions, nose scrunching up at the dancing and wizard name parts but also smiling at the other parts.

“I'm glad you told me, and also that you decided to stay with us Ian. I...it means a lot.” Struggling to convey with words exactly how grateful Barley was. He couldn't imagine life without Ian and didn't want to.

Feeling his mouth quirk up Ian help out a fist for Barley to fist bump, which he did instantly. “I'm glad too.” 

After a beat Barley startled before proclaiming. “Now! I must fetch you a healer and send ye carrier pigeon to our mother before I doust end up in the bed right next to you.”

Ian smirked from the bed before resting his head back and watching his brother walk away. However he stopped at the door and turned around pointing to the desk where his notepad set. 

“Also I made you a list for the future baby brother. Since you seem so fond of them. Please try to follow this one.”

He watched him leave before hearing. “HARK YE NURSES!! My brother has awakened!”

He simply shook his head fondly, turning his attention to the list. It was pretty simply written, and Ian couldn't help laughing a little.

Ian (When you wake up because you will)

1\. Don't die  
2\. Again I repeat don't you're forbidden  
3\. PLEASE SEE ONE ^  
4\. And also Number two with underline, caps, and exclamation points  
5\. Never quest alone (Aka Bring Barley with you!)  
6\. Did I mention the dying thing because that should really be emphasized and after 9 cups of coffee and 3 days without sleep I feel I’m allowed to repeat  
7\. Remember to always use your hearts fire bro  
8\. Use the buddy system when attempting new spells  
9\. And try to keep out of the hospital in the future bad memories here :( and the food sucks


End file.
